Zhang Fei
Zhang Fei (張飛, courtesy: Zhang Yide 張翼德) comes from a very wealthy family. All triad gangsters are afraid of his wrath and would do anything to avoid provoking him, even pretend to be nice and polite. With some help from his new sworn brother Liu Bei, Zhang Fei manages to enroll Dong Han Academy with best friend Guan Yu, where he can explore his abilities. In return, he is responsible for paying their tuition. Zhang Fei is the first, and possibly the only, to encounter Da Dong, Ya Se and Xiao Yu from KO One (終極一班); and Xiu from The X-Family (終極一家). Because he helped Xiu switch identities with Liu Bei, he is the only person who knows of Xiu’s true identity as well as the existence of the twelve dimensions. As a person, Zhang Fei is extremely loyal to his friends, but he also likes to tease them whenever the opportunity arises. He has a cocky and self-proud attitude that troubles most people, and tends to act mean to those he doesn't like. His impatience and temperament often land him into more trouble than he could afford. Should anyone call him “Xiao Nao Nao” (小孬孬) he will become so mad that his face will turn black like charcoal and his strength will enhance to an incredible point. Relationships Friendships *'Guan Yu' - Zhang Fei has been friends with Guan Yu since childhood. They attended twenty-four schools together, only to result in suspension afterwards. Through this experience, they became best friends. When they encounter Liu Bei, the three of them become sworn brothers, with Zhang Fei as the youngest. *'Xiu' (Liu Bei) - From the beginning Zhang Fei has known Xiu's true identity. He does his best to help him hide it from the other friends. As the sole person who knows of Xiu's identity, he is the only one that Xiu can truly talk to when it comes to personal secrets. They are so close to each other that Zhang Fei prefers to let him be his brother rather than the real Liu Bei. He once commented "No matter how fate twisted things, you're our brother now." (4th Round) He is most supportive when Xiu felt torn between duty and love life. *'Zhao Yun' - Initially he does not get along with Zhao Yun because of his confident to almost arrogant character. But during the trials of the Eight Doors Golden Lock Formation, they learn to overcome that issue and become equal partners as well as good friends. *'Ma Chao' and Huang Zhong - He sought them out during the trials of the Eight Doors Golden Lock Formation in hopes to combine their abilities to win the trials. After they overcome all the hard challenges, Ma Chao and Huang Zhong enroll Dong Han Academy as the Five Tiger Generals. *'Cao Cao' - Zhang Fei pays Cao Cao with respect for his kindness and intelligence, though he likes to tease him whenever he wants to. Like his relationship to the Five Tiger Generals, they are always willing to sacrifice themselves for each other. *'Xiao Qiao' - Zhang Fei and Xiao Qiao tend to get along very well, although they tend to mock each other's weak points. *[[Lu Bu|'Lu Bu']] - Zhang Fei initially disliked Lu Bu for his relationship with Diao Chan that caused heartaches to Guan Yu. His despise to him increases when he finds out that he is Dong Zhuo's adopted son. However, after he helps them restore Principal Wang's health, he begins to treat him a little friendlier. *'Diao Chan' and Sun Shang Xiang - As the objects of Guan Yu and Xiu/Liu Bei's love lives, Zhang Fei shows great fondness and respect in both of them. *[[Da Qiao|'Da Qiao']] - Because she was extremely hostile to his oath brother Guan Yu for murdering Sun Ce, he treated her with minor hostility. After his brother's name was exonerated, they went on friendly terms. Specialty Powers Like many other characters, he has displayed the abilities of super-speed, martial arts and inhuman strength. He started learning martial arts since childhood, and as years passed by, he was trained into an extremely powerful warrior. Zhang Fei's primary attack is "Mount Ripping Fist" (拔山拳): it allows him to move objects as heavy as an overweight boulder and attack his opponents from at distance. ;Heightened Power His face turns black when his anger maximizes after someone calls him "Xiao Nao Nao" (小孬孬). By then, his strength will expand to an unexpected point, which even surpasses that of Zhao Yun, who is supposed to be stronger than him when he is in his normal state. Once his anger is expressed, however, his face will return to normal and he recalls no memory of what happened while he was "angry". In the 15th round, he demonstrates a powerful attack called "Hei Feng Pi Li Quan" (黑風霹靂拳). According to the character's biography on GTV.com, Zhang Fei's strongest attack is called "Ba She Po" (八蛇破). http://www.gtv.com.tw/Program/S051420090120P/per.html Weapon Zhang Fei’s weapon is a black spear called “Battle Eight Snakes Lance” (戰八蛇矛). Nicknames *"Third Younger Brother" (三弟, pronounced san di) by Guan Yu and Xiu/Liu Bei. *"Zhang San Ge" (張三哥) by Hua Tuo. Origin Zhang Fei is based on the military general of Shu Han during the Three Kingdoms era of China. Zhang Fei was shown to have been a masterful general rather than simply a warrior. He treated his superiors with respect, but had little respect for his underlings. He was often warned by Liu Bei that his habit of over-punishing his own soldiers by lashing and killing would eventually bring himself disaster.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zhang_Fei Trivia *Zhang Fei once tried to cast a freezing spell, but it didn't seem to work. It was probably because he did not know the requirements to use the spell. References Category:Main characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Power-users Category:Males